In Tucker's Hands
by nolapeep
Summary: So you have wished it," Desiree chimed, pausing for dramatic effect, "So it shall be!" The ghost woman flung her arms in the air, twirling them in different directions. Poof!
1. A Plan

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Danny. This is Tucker."

_"Why are you calling me at 11 o'clock at night?"_

"Because I can."

_"Oh, I-" _

"I'm just kidding. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

_"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can I go to-"_

"Tomorrow, act like me."

_"Wha-what?"_

"Act like we've switched places, tomorrow during school."

_"Why?"_

"It's for me to know, and for you to find out."

_"That's... great. Now, let me to go sleep."_

"Yeah, yeah... Oh, one more thing."

_"What?"_

"Take this favor seriously, please?"

_"Whatever you say." Click!_

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_**

Tucker glanced at his watch nervously.

_11:10:52 PM_

Eight more seconds, and in counting. "Eight, seven, six," he whispered to himself, staring at the small screen. "Five, four, three, two-" Tucker gasped, dramatically.

"Eleven-eleven, make a wish!" he declared, out loud. Tucker's eyes were squeezed shut, his mind focused on one thing.

_I wish only me and Danny could communicate telepathically._

Dark, sinister laughter seemed to blossom into Tucker's room, as it was filled with a green-shaded smoke. "So you have wished it," Desiree chimed, pausing for dramatic effect, "So it shall be!" The ghost woman flung her arms in the air, twirling them in different directions.

_Poof!_

"Thank you, Desiree," Tucker applauded, flashing her a charming grin.

Puzzled by this human's greatfulness, she replied, "Erm, you are welcome?"

"Now, BEWARE! THE AWESOME POWER...OF THE FENTON THERMOS!!!"


	2. A Plan in Action

"Hey, Danny," Tucker waved, meeting his friend by the high school entrance.

"Hey," he replied, wearily. Danny yawned briefly, then continued, "I am so tired. I'm sorry, dude, but I can't remember your favor."

"It's okay. My favor? Sure. You just have to act like me, the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll get your answer, just not right now." Tucker grinned, shutting his eyes. He directed his thoughts to Danny, _We even get our own walkie-talkies! _Danny shrieked, taking a step back from where he was standing. He took a hold of his head, tossing it around viciously.

"AHHH! There are voices in my head! They're-" Tucker grabbed Danny by his shoulders.

"Shhh! You MORON! It was me! I WAS INSIDE YOUR HEAD!" As soon as the two boys quieted down, they noticed that some surrounding classmates were staring. Tucker made a face, then guided the two into the school.

As Tucker stopped, he faced Danny. "Look, that was me." Danny ran his fingers through his hair, mindlessly.

"You mean, 'We even have our own walkie-talkies'?"

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "That was me."

"How?"

"Telepathically."

"How?"

"Desiree."

"How?"

"Wishing."

"How?"

"NONYA!!!!!" Danny winced, backing away. Tucker chuckled. "Sorry, man, but you gotta stop asking so many questions… especially the same one , so many times."

_So we can talk like this? _Danny asked, glancing around the hallway. _Secretly?_

_Yup.__ Only us, too!_

_Cool. By the way, have you seen Sam? She's later than usual, today. _Tucker rolled his eyes as the bell rang. Danny shrugged, shoving his hands into the air, _What_

_**FIRST PERIOD**_

Danny sat down in a desk by the window, Tucker sitting beside him. Sam finally a rrived, her attendance better late than ever.

"Hey, guys," she whispered, getting out her notebook. "Sorry I'm so late. Grandma had a heart attack." Tucker flashed Danny a glance.

_Act like me,_ he reminded Danny, silently. Danny slightly nodded.

_Sure thing._

"I hope your grandmother is okay," Danny directed his comment towards Sam, "but don't expect me to go visit her. Hospitals are off-limits. See, I'm allergic to sharp, pointy needle-thingies..." Sam was astonished.

"Since when, Daniel Fenton?" she eyed Danny curiously. And, right on cue, Tucker looked up from his notebook.

"Who said my name?" he asked, looking around the classroom.

"Manson! Fenton! Foley! Quiet!!" Mr. Lancer hissed, his index finger placed upon his lips.

"What, Tucker?" Sam whispered, becoming suspicious.

"Whatcha need, Sam?" Danny replied, trying not to laugh. This was too much fun.

"I'm talking to Tucker, not you."

"But I _am_ Tucker."

"No, stupid. Now stop fooling around."

"I'm _not _fooling around."

"Prove it." Danny's eyes immediately snapped up to meet Tucker.

_What do I say? _Danny asked, nervous.

_**What?** _Tucker answered.

_How do I "prove" that I'm you?_

_**Tell her something that she thinks you don't know?**_

_Like what?_

_**She wears fuzzy slippers. **_

Danny suddenly burst out laughing. "Fenton! One more disruption and you're gone!" Mr. Lancer immediately barked at the teenager.

_Since when?__ I've never seen her wear fuzzy slippers before…_

_**I believe she wears them during her "Sam time." It's kinda funny...**_

_How do you know about her secret?_

_**Since the night I barged in on her.**_

_What?_

**_I needed to ask her a question, so I called her. No one answered, so I decided to ask her in person. I rang the doorbell about three times before Sam answered it…and she answered the door in __sweatpants, a __huge t-shirt, and purple fuzzy slippers._**

"Hello?" Sam waved her hand in front of Danny's face. "Is anyone there?" Danny swatted it away with a chuckle. Tucker looked through his notebook, trying not to gain Sam's attention.

"So you want me to 'prove' that I'm Tucker?" Danny laughed, just for effect. Sam raised her eyebrows, confused.

"Yes, please."

"Does Danny know that you wear fuzzy slippers in your 'Sam time'?"

As soon as the words flowed out of Danny's mouth, Sam was quick to cover it up. "No one is supposed to know that! Not even _you_," she hissed. Danny watched as Sam glanced around, her cheeks a slight shade of red. She faced Danny, again. "Tucker? How did y'all switch?! _How_?!"

_**Tell her that Desiree switched us, **_Tucker demanded mutedly, not looking up from his paper.

"Stupid Desiree," Danny muttered. "Me and Danny got into a fight, last night. I think she escaped, and obviously heard us." He paused, taking a breath. "I tried to get us back… You know, with my great smile." Danny batted his eyes and grinned, right on cue. "But, she's a ghost. She's not affected by the T-man's charm, for some reason." He went and placed his hands on his head. As soon as he felt nothing but hair, Danny frowned miserably. "I miss my hat."

"Here, take it," Tucker scoffed, taking off the beret. "I don't wanna wear the stupid thing." But, Sam resisted, placing the cap back on Tucker's head.

"But, you _have _to wear it," she whispered anxiously. "No one can know about what happened."

_She fell for it! _Danny exclaimed, pleased.

**_Yup,_ **Tucker agreed. _**She's so gullible.**_

BRING!

As the bell rang, everyone piled out of the classroom, the trio graciously going along.


	3. I AM THE BOX GHOST!

"GHOST!" some kid helplessly screamed, causing the whole cafeteria to go along. Tables were tossed upside down, food flying everywhere. The three teenagers ducked behind a turned over table, discussing what was going on.

"What do we do?!" Sam panicked. "Danny you can't go ghost, can you?" She turned to Tucker, worry in her eyes.

"_Can_ you go ghost?" Sam asked, again. She watched as Tucker scratched his head in thought. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Sam," Tucker said, his eyes shifting from Sam's face t Danny's. My powers are in my body." Sam turned back to Danny.

"Can _you_ fight him?"

"Heck no!" She sighed, defeated. Then, her eyes shot up, glowing with thought. "Tucker, phase into your body and "overshadow" Danny."

"How do I do that?!" Danny cried, flinging his arms into the air for dramatic effect. He looked at Tucker, demanding, _Just say, "I don't know. I just _think _about it. Just, think about going intangible."_

"I don't know. I just think about it. Just, think about going intangible," Tucker said, quoting Danny's exact words. Danny sighed.

"I… just… I'll try…" he stammered. Danny groaned, quietly closing his eyes. Soon, he focused on his power, making it look like he was struggling.

"I did it!" Danny cried, swatting his hand in and out of his intangible body.

"Now, hold onto that feeling," Tucker whispered, taking a step towards Danny. Danny held his breath. Sam watched as Tucker traveled towards Danny. Then, everything happened at once.

"BEWARE! I'M THE BOX GHOST!"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"AND, I'M Tucker PHANTOM!"

"I'M _STILL_THE BOX GHOST!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

_(fight fight fight fight fight fight fight)_

"Done," Danny said, clasping his hands together. Danny phased out of Tucker's body, then turned to Sam. "Good idea."

_BRING!_

"Aaaand, time for science," Tucker groaned, slinging his book sack over his shoulder. As soon as Tucker was out of earshot, Sam whipped around towards Danny. They started to walk towards science, too.

"I had another one," Sam whispered, shifting her eyes nervously. Danny made a face.

"Another _what_?" Sam crinkled her nose in disgust, slapping Danny playfully on the arm.

"Ew, Tucker. I don't wanna know what you think I meant. What I said, was that I had another dream." As soon as Sam's sentence was finished, Danny heard command, _Ask her about the dream._

"So, what was it about, this time?" Danny obeyed his friend's order. Sam snorted in response.

"What they're always about," she answered, believing Danny actually had a clue about what she was talking about. But he looked blank. "Hello?" Sam waved her hand in Danny's face, again.

"What?" Danny asked, puzzled by Sam's words. "What dreams?" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Gosh, Tuck. Do you have the memory span of a freakin' goldfish?" she muttered, confused by Danny's behavior.

"Just…just refresh my memory!" Danny said, frustrated by Sam's rudeness.

"The dreams I've only told you about?" Sam answered, trying to get "Tucker" to remember.

"Why only me?" Danny played along, having no idea what they were _actually _talking about.

"Why would I tell Danny? He's the one I _dream _about!" Danny could feel his cheeks burn a dark shade of pink as he realized something.

_Tucker, why did you do this?_

_**Because y'all were too stupid to say anything about your love for one another.**_

_I hate you, Tucker._

_**A "thank you" would be more appropriate for this situation. **_

_Thanks, but I still hate you._


	4. Smart Moron

"You dream of Danny?" Danny asked, sitting down in a desk next to Sam. He glanced around the classroom.

"Daniel Fenton, pay attention!" Mr. Lancer barked impatiently. So, the two decided to pass notes, instead.

(Sam is _Italicised_, and Danny is **Bolded**)

_Who else would I dream of?_

**But, why Danny?**

_What's up with you, today? You already know this!_

**Just, refresh my memory... again.**

_I dream of Danny, because I like him. _

Danny could feel his heart skip a beat. Sam liked him! She liked him? Since when?

**Since when?**

_Since the beginning of highschool, Tuck. Boy, you sure are dense up there, today. You were the first one to know I liked him, remember? _

Danny couldn't believe this. She had always liked him! And he fell for her! So, they were a couple, right? But, isn't that when both people know they like eachother? What? Gah, this was annoying.

_You know what? I'm gonna tell him, today._

**Woah...what?!**

_Yeah, I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell Danny my true feelings during library. _

**Okay, but I need to tell you something before you tell Danny.**

_Sure, go ahead. _When Sam passed Danny the note, he reacehd out for it. As soon as the note touched his desk, Danny looked up to see if Mr. Lancer wasn't looking. He was.

"Danny, who was Shakespear's older wife?" Mr. Lancer asked, his patience fading away. "Well?" Danny searched the room, looking for an answer, but none was provided.

He turned back to the teacher. "Doris Day?" The class snickered quietly as Mr. Lancer slammed his pointer on the desk.

"_Huckleberry Fin_, Daniel! Pay attention!!!"

_BRING!_

"Ugh, class dismissed."

**_6th Period_**

Mrs. Kristen clapped her hands twice, gazing at the faces of her students.

"Alright, class. Listen up," she announced, raising her voice. "Today, this hour is about _you_. This is _your _time, today. You're free to do whatever you want." A few _huh_'s were spread across the room as Dash raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Baxter?"

"Can we sleep?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"As the students disappeared, Sam turned to Tucker.

"Let's go to the library, Danny," she cooed, batting her eyes. Tucker's eyes immediately met Danny's.

_**What should I say?!** _he cried.

_Tell her no, _Danny bluntly answered.

**_But, then _you're _denying her._**

_Oh... gosh. Fine. Say yes, but invite me._

"Sure thing, Sweetie- oh, I mean _Sam_," Tucker winked at Danny as he passed him, traveling towards the door.

"Idiot," Danny muttered.

**_The Library_**

"Thank you, Ms. Smith," was heard from the circulation desk as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the library. Students were seen everywhere, mostly at desks or lounges, reading or studying. Danny watched as Sam walked up to the main desk, going to ask Miss Smith a question.

"Excuse me?" Sam timidly asked.

"Yes, Miss Manson?" Ms. Smith looked up, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"Can you point me in the way of a certain section?"

"Sure thing... which one?"

"The Amazon Forest, please." Ms. Smith fixed her eyes swiftly before pointing to her left.

"Right there."

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Sam waved as she glided towards her two friends. Tucker suddenly jumped as he felt Sam slip her hand into his.

"C'mon, Danny," she whispered in Tucker's ear. "Let's go read about the Amazon Forest." Tucker's eyebrows were raised as he turned to Danny.

**_Oh. My. Gosh_, **he panicked.

_What? _Danny asked, not getting what was going on.

_**Did you hear her?!**_

_What? Y'all are just gonna go read about the Amazon Forest._

_**No! No, we won't!**_

_I don't get it._

_**She's gonna try to kiss me!!**_

_Why?!_

_**SHE THINKS THAT I AM YOU!!!!!!**_

_Oh, snap._

_**WHAT DO I DO?!**_

_We could tell her._

_**NO!**_

_Yes. _

Danny stuck out his hand, brushing Sam's arm. He recieved a jolt, chills being sent up his spine. "Sam, I need to tell you something," he confessed quietly. Danny dared not to look her in the eye.

"Sure. Whatcha need, Tuck?" Sam casually replied. Danny could feel his temperature rise.

"My name's Danny," he said. "I'm Danny." Sam's eyes grew wide as she released Tucker's hand. She stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"D-Danny?!" Sam cried, mortified. She dug her face into her hands, shaking her head roughly.

"Sam?" he inquired, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. His friend swatted it away like it was a bug.

"Stop it, Tucker. Or, Danny. Or-"

"It's Danny. Always been, always will be." Sam couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't help it. Sam glanced up, a dazed look on. She looked around the room, then turned to Danny.

"The room's spinning, Dan," Sam cooed, her eyelids drooping.

"Sam?" Danny held her arms, trying to keep Sam from falling. "Sammy?!" Suddenly, her knees went weak. All in a swift movement, Sam collasped into Danny's arms. "Oof!" Danny grunted, holding his friend. He turned to Tucker and scowled. "I'm glad you're "master plan" worked. Now that she knows that I know that she likes me, she's on the floor in my arms." Tucker clicked his tounge in response.

"Yup. Her brain was just too small to handle my very, very smart plan," Tucker grinned. He watched as Danny gently placed Sam completely on the ground. After he was done, Danny made his way towards Tucker. In a split second, Danny smacked Tucker upside the head.

"Moron," Danny muttered.

Tucker tapped his head, his grin growing wider. "_Smart_ moron."


	5. Reawakening

Sam eyes fluttered until they were completely open. She glanced around, dazed.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. Sam strained her ears to quietly hear a shuffle of shoes in the next room. She twisted her neck to get a good view of her bedroom door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy," Danny whispered, traveling into the room. Sam lifted herself up, leaning against a pillow.

"Where am I?" she asked, again.

"Your room."

"Why?"

"You blacked out when I told you I wasn't really Tucker."

"Oh." Sam paused before asking, "How did you two pull it off? I mean, I actually fell for it!"

"Tucker told me some stuff," Danny mumbled." You know, some information so I could act like him. Plus, we're best friends. We're basically brothers!"

Sam nodded, playing with her fingers. "True, true. But, _why_ did he do that? Plan this...plan?"

"I think, it was because he wanted us to realized that we like each other," Danny simply said. Because of that, there was a sudden awkward silence hanging in the air. Sam glanced around the room, looking for something to talk about, but Danny had it covered.

"Do you really wear fuzzy slippers?" he whispered, cocking his head to the side. Sam looked at Danny, smiling shyly. She pulled off her covers, showing her legs. And on her feet, were the famous purple fuzzy slippers.

"Yes," Sam whispered back. "But, you're not supposed to know." Danny chuckled as he returned the fallen sheets to Sam, blushing a slight pink.

"Did you really mean what you said in Literature?" he asked, sitting next to Sam on her bed.

"What is this? _Twenty-Questions_?" Sam exclaimed, rolling onto her side. No way, was she going to answer that!

"No, it's _Two-Questions_. And this is the second," Danny rolled her onto her back, once more. "Now, answer the question." Sam sighed heavily, as she glanced around the room. Maybe she could stall until he forgot. "I'm not going to forget, so answer it." Dang, he was basically reading her mind.

"Alright, alright, fine," Sam inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart was going terribly wild. "I did." Danny's shoulders were tense, up until the point where Sam spoke. He relaxed immediately, laying on the bed, next to Sam. For a while, neither one of the two spoke. Until Sam decided to.

"So...?" she urged, beaming. "Are you going to say anything?" Danny sighed, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. He looked her in the eye, grinning.

"Nope."


End file.
